


Delivery

by 90kenma_misses



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Pizza, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90kenma_misses/pseuds/90kenma_misses
Summary: A short one-shot from a headcanon I had yesterday, I thought I'd post it here too
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi & Yagi Shizusumi, Kashima Hiiragi & Yoshida Yuuki, Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Kashima Hiiragi/Yoshida Yuuki, Yagi Shizusumi & Yoshida Yuuki
Kudos: 12





	Delivery

This address was familiar to him.

Yuki let out a deep sigh, his lips were slightly pursed; holding back a goofy smile. Despite it being working hours, somehow his Lucky Pizza motorcycle had found its way to his band’s practice room. In Yuki’s own opinion, pizza wouldn’t necessarily be his first choice to eat on a Wednesday night - that saying, he’d been living off cup ramen for the past couple of weeks, so who was he to judge. They obviously ordered it just to see him. His bandmates were absolute dorks.

“What a surprise!” the teen in his sweaty work uniform gasped, sarcastic as can be. Two heads swang to face him, one much more frantically than the other, “And just because we know each other doesn't mean I don’t expect a tip.” Yuki added on playfully, winking at Hiiragi whose face was pretty amazing. “So fast!” he gaped, “Are you a teleporter or something, we ordered it like three minutes ago on a whim?!”

“And because I was hungry,” Shizu-chan said monotonously, gladly taking the boxed pizza from Yuki’s hands. Just by looking, Yuki could definitely tell Shizu was famished. Hiiragi probably dragged the dark-haired boy to practice without letting him eat.

 _‘Damn, Shizu is so whipped’_ , Yuki tutted in his head. “Yeah, I’m like a pro.”, the blonde took off his red cap, settling into _ **syh**_ ’s atmosphere, and instinctively picked up his guitar, “They won’t fire me if I spend a couple minutes here right?”, he winked, wanting to remember this moment.


End file.
